1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealed contact device, particularly to a sealed contact device suitable to a power-load relay or an electromagnetic switch.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3107288 discloses a sealed contact device in which a fixed contact 2a is brought into contact with and separated from a movable contact 3a in a sealed space formed by brazing an opening edge portion 1b of a sealed container 1 made of an insulating material to a second coupling member 12.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 9 of the sealed contact device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3107288, the brazed portion is exposed in the sealed space. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 9, when arc is generated between the fixed contact 2a and the movable contact 3a, the brazed portion is melted by heat of the arc to degrade sealing performance.